


Demolition Lovers

by DangerDaysKillJoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Blood, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerDaysKillJoy/pseuds/DangerDaysKillJoy





	Demolition Lovers

He was the quiet one; a few years younger than me, four to be exact. He was the perfect example of a good student. Then there was me, scruffy hair, shirt untucked, tie loosely done up, pants ripped and wearing skate shoes even though I didn't skate. 

I was in my final year of high school when we first met. He had just run into the art room that I was in, sporting a blood nose and a split lip. He looked up and realised that someone was in here and I could've sworn that he was ready to bolt out the door. "What happened?" I asked quietly, even though I already knew the answer to the question.

"Th-the year 11's. Th-they cornered me in the hallway. Through a couple of punches, before I managed to escape. It was the only time I've ever been thankful for being shorter than most people. Anyways, after that they chased me and I ducked in here before they noticed me." he was panting a bit, which was proof that he had bolted. 

At our school there was this group of jocks, a year younger than myself, that made my life, and everyone else's, a living hell.

I was never a popular kid, always an outcast. That geeky kid that liked comics and drawing, drama and music. That kid that turned up at lunchtime and lived in the basement. 

I motioned for him to take a seat, then stood up and snuck into the stockroom. I knew that they had a collection of tissues out there, but they never kept them in the classroom. I grabbed a box and walked back out to the other. I sat in my seat and sighed, but helped him to clean up the mess that they had made. 

Just as I was wiping a stray trickle of blood from his nose, he murmured timidly "I'm Frank."

"I'm Gerard."


End file.
